Deathwing Decision
by Rattraveller
Summary: The Dark Angels most elite formation, The Deathwing find themselves having to choose between loyalty to the Imperium and loyalty to their chapter.


DEATHWING DECISION

12/06/2019

For more than a Hundred centuries the Emperor has sat immobile on the Golden Throne of Earth. His is the Master of Mankind by the Will of the Gods and Master of a Million Worlds by the might of his inexhaustible armies. He is the rotting carcass writhing invisibly with power from the Dark Age of Technology. He is the Carrion Lord of the Imperium, for whom a thousand souls die every day, for whom blood is drunk and flesh is eaten.

Human blood and Human flesh-The stuff of which the Imperium is made.

To be alive in such times is to be one amongst untold trillions and trillions. It is to live in the cruelest and most bloody regime imaginable; this is a tale of those times.

**Prologue**

Inquisitor Anacatha Cartwright of the Ordo Malleus looked out the view ports of her cruiser Heretics Woe at the planet Arbitrium. It is a simple agriworld located in a part of the galaxy where war is seldom seen. She knew they paid their tithes in both food and people and usually extra. What the people of Arbitrium did not know was that a war is coming to Arbitrium, a war like they have seldom seen before. What Inquisitor Cartwright did not know was that the cause of the war was not the mysterious enemy she had been tracking for five years but because of events on another planet far away. A planet that knows nothing but war. A planet once called Cadia, now only a memory.

**Chapter One**

The power sword glowed even more brightly as it cut the Chaos cultist in two. Deathwing Sergeant Holozil of the Dark Angels did not spare another thought to the heretic as he took in the scene. His battle brothers were making quick work of those who had defiled this temple to the Emperor they now stood in. But they were not here to cleanse this place. They had another far more important goal to achieve here.

In front of him, Rohon was using his Lightning Claws and his enhanced speed to slice his way through a cluster of cultists. The bone white of his Terminator armor they all wore was already colored red by the blood the heretics. Always close by Rohon, stood the towering figure of Hurihoz. All Adaptes Astartes were larger than normal humans thanks to the gene seed gifted to them by their Primarch Lion El Jonson, but Brother Hurihoz stood a head taller than his brothers. The opposite of Rohon, he steadfastly smashed the cultists with his Thunder Hammer while protecting both of them with his Storm Shield.

On his helmet 360-degree viewscreen he could see behind him Irnkax and Ozedoc standing by the entrance of the temple using their Power Fists to stop any of the more cowardly from fleeing the temple. In hopes of redeeming this befouled place they were not using the Storm Bolter and Cyclone Missile Launcher they carried respectively.

With the number of Chaos cultists quickly dwindling, Sergeant Holozil sent over their vox, "Brothers leave some alive. We have questions."

No answer was given since none was needed. Each member of the squad selected a cultist to capture and then eliminate all others. In less than a minute of bone snapping and blood shedding, only ten figures were left alive in the former holy temple. The Deathwing threw their captives in the center of the circle they formed. At a sign from Sergeant Holozil each of them reached down and broke the right leg their captives.

Sergeant Holozil now spoke aloud, his deep voice made even more ominous by the voice emitter he spoke through. "Traitors to the Emperor, you have a choice ahead of you. Repent and tell us where your leader is, and you will have a quick death. Fail to and the torment you face here will only be the start of your pain."

One of the heretics started to speak and said, "Tecahaxehorn and the Master will avenge our deaths. ARRRRRGGHHH!"

Sergeant Holozil watched as the newest member of squad, Irnkax reached out and slowly crushed the traitor's skull. Even though he had been an Adaptes Astartes for 150 years this was his first mission with as a member of the elite First Company of the Dark Angels and his first mission knowing the dark secret of his chapter. Sergeant Holozil had so far found no fault with his actions.

At another signal from their squad leader they broke the left legs of their remaining captives. Then the right kneecap and then the left knee cap. Each time Sergeant Holozil gave them a chance to repent but he also watched the heretics. They tried to show no pain despite what they were doing to them. They did not try to say anything else hoping in vain that the Dark Gods they worshiped instead of the True Light of the Emperor would save them. The Dark Gods did not care for any of their worshippers.

He knew they would not say anything, they were too far gone down the path of heresy to be redeemed. He was watching for something else. Then he noticed one of them cast his eyes to a portrait of the Emperor that had been defaced with blood drawn runes. He said, "Brothers follow me." As one the other Deathwing formed on their Sergeant leaving the heretics to slow painful deaths they deserved.

As they closed on the portrait, Sergeant Holozil used his gene seed enhanced senses to examine it closer. Normal humans would not have been able to see that there was a small gap between the frame and the wall. Since the portrait had already been defaced, he shattered it with his power sword to reveal a hole in the wall and an ancient staircase heading down. The Deathwing knew they would find their target down there.

The chamber at the bottom of the staircase was a scene from a nightmare. It was lit by flaming cauldrons burning human fat. The wall of the circular chamber was covered in the flayed human skins upon which menacing runes had been painted in blood. The floor was paved with skulls leading to an altar made of bones.

Standing on top of the altar was a man who was just as big as the Adaptes Astartes. He wore a suit of power armor of a design so old few mortals would know of it. Over it he wore a white robe with a cowl tied with knotted rope. As the Deathwing approached he spread his arms and said, "I bid you welcome my younger brothers. Please join me as we celebrate the blessed event and the one to come."

Sergeant Holozil normally did not anger. His demeanor was the epitome of his chapter; brooding, dark and silent. But to hear those words spoken by one of those who had betrayed not only the Emperor and their Primarch but had done so 10,000 years ago when the Emperor and Lion El Jonson had walked amongst them. He was one of those who had committed the first betrayal and torn their homeworld of Caliban apart and then had fled into the warp and been spit out again millennia later. Before them stood Tecahazehon one of the Fallen Dark Angels.

So it was with both anger and suppressed joy that Sergeant Holozil said, "By order of the Supreme Grand Master of the Dark Angels Azrael, you are to be brought to the Rock and to be taken before the Interrogator Chaplains and put through trials until you repent your sins and then sent to meet the Emperor's justice."

Tecahazehon laughed loudly and said, "Perhaps and perhaps not. But first we will celebrate the climax of 10,000 years. Do you feel it coming my brothers?"

Sergeant Holozil was about to say something when he felt a tidal wave of darkness pass through his soul. Something had just happened to the universe. Something so foul he could feel its dark repercussions in every inch of his being. But whatever it was that happened they could deal with it later. Sergeant Holozil had spent the last 100 years of his 255 years searching for members of the Fallen. Now that he had found one nothing could stop him from bringing this one back to the Rock for his trials.

He told his squad of Brothers, "Take him."

They quickly surrounded Tecahazehon. He did not resist, and they secured him in thrice blessed chains. Then Sergeant Holozil signaled over his vox to their ship orbiting above, Redemptive Fire, "Squad Holozil mission status successful. Ready for teleport."

"Redemptive Fire acknowledges. Teleport in three minutes."

In the background of the vox signal, Sergeant Holozil could hear emergency klaxons going off. Whatever had happened must have affected the ship in some serious way to cause a delay in Teleport. But to affect an Imperial ship of the line with a crew of thousands must have been truly disturbing. Whatever it was he and his brothers would deal with it. For now, they would take their captive back to face the justice he deserved for the Emperor and the Lion.

**Chapter Two**

Inquisitor Acantha Cartwright of the Ordo Malleus stood at the edge of the holographic display table in the main war room at the Planetary Governor's palace. She towered over most of those in the room at nearly two meters made sinister looking by her dark Inquisitor garb and lithe build. She also stood out for being darker than all those around her with her ebony skin. She was not wearing headgear so her shining implants stood out against her shaved skull.

Earlier she had meet with the Planetary Governor earlier and had dismissed him again to handle the nobility and to handle problems with the civilian population. That was at least something he could wrap his mind around. Now she listened to a briefing given by the Planetary Militia's command.

Upon her arrival two weeks ago, they had struck before she could even begin her investigation on the planet. Half of the Arbitrium Planetary Militia had risen in revolt and millions of civilians had revealed their true allegiance. The battles had been fierce, and the planet would have been completely turned over to Chaos if not for the three regiments of Mordian Iron Guard and the Tempestus Scions she had brought with her.

The two Mordian Iron Guard infantry regiments the 84th and 85th had held the lines while the Mordian Iron Guard 108th Armored Regiment had raced to all the places on the battle lines shoring up the weak points. She and her Tempestus Scions had rooted out all the Chaos worshippers among the Planetary governor's staff and planetary militia's high command. She had been pleasantly surprised when she found almost all the general staff were loyalists. Not so surprised that she had had to execute half the planetary governor's staff and family.

The commanding general of the Arbitrium Planetary Militia, a man called Gabriel Balan was giving the briefing. He called up display for the main continent. Inquisitor Cartwright knew geography well and where they stood but she allowed him to inform the others of the plan they had decided upon.

The general said, "As you can see, we have stabilized our lines around the Recolta valley. The loyal planetary militia and the Emperor blessed Imperial Guard regiments are holding the all the passes through the Inalt Mountains."

He keyed in a command on the holographic display table's console and figures and unit names appeared above symbols for where friendly units were stationed. He then continued, "Our enemies plan is a simple one. They seek to break our lines and destroy everything in the valley." The general keyed in another command and known enemy positions were displayed.

Inquisitor Cartwright thought this was obvious to everyone. Arbitrium was an agriworld. Their tithe to the Imperium had always been foodstuffs that fed not only themselves but five systems nearby. If they lost the food grown here, then billions would starve on those worlds and the production of war materials would slow and stop. Then the forces of Chaos would be able to take hold on them as well.

The general was continuing, "We cannot hold them in a war of attrition, nor do we think they wish to fight one. Our belief is they intend to feign attacking all points in our defense and then concentrate their attack on one point so they can pour through that point and gut us like an ollag."

Inquisitor Cartwright spoke at this point and everyone listened to her steely voice even if none of them could look her in the eyes, "A simple but effective plan on their part. How do you plan to stop this filth from spreading their influence any further and then slaughtering the dogs?"

This slight reminder of their failure to prevent Chaos from taking root made the general speak slowly and very carefully. "Yes, we have an equally simple plan. All passes through the mountains have been fortified and reinforced except one, the Mandrake pass. There we have stationed only one small regiment without much reinforcement, the 343rd Arbitrium Militia. They are one of our weakest units and have not seen much combat yet. The pass they are at is one not frequently used. It will lead the enemy to think it is a weak point in our line. Behind them we are setting up a second line of defense with three of our best Arbitrium Planetary Militia regiments along with most of our available artillery and air support on call to them and with your permission the Mordian Iron Guard behind to hold and then lead the counterattack."

Inquisitor Cartwright thought the plan had some merit and said, "So you plan to sacrifice one regiment to lure the enemy into your trap and defeat them?"

The general changed the display again to show how the plan would work and said, "Yes Inquisitor. We intend to lure them into a kill zone and then we should be able to inflict enough damage on the enemy so we can change our posture and go on the offensive to cleanse our planet of them."

Inquisitor Cartwright did approve. After allowing their many of their military units to fall to the temptations of Chaos she had doubted them. Seeing what this plan would gain for the loss of only one regiment showed they just might have the will to be allowed to continue serving the Emperor. She said, "I will give the orders to the Mordian Iron Guard."

With some relief the general said, "Thank you Inquisitor one moment and I will pull up the..."

Just then a junior officer burst into the briefing room. Before the general could reprimand him or the Inquisitor could shoot him with her lightning fast draw of her bolt pistol, the junior officer said, "Sirs and Madams, their dead, all the astropaths on duty have died."

Inquisitor Cartwright stopped any chatter with her icy tone. "How did they die?"

The junior officer got hold of himself, came to attention and said, "Inquisitor all the astropaths in the choir were communicating with the ships in orbit or sending updates to sector headquarters. Suddenly they let out a scream in unison and just burned out. Inquisitor some of them, their eyes literally burned out, some of their heads actually exploded, others just fell down sobbing then fell silent."

Inquisitor Cartwright did not know what had just happened, but she would never show weakness. Instead she said, "I will investigate this new trick of the enemy. All of you get this plan into effect. I want these heretics wiped off this planet within two weeks."

To herself she thought only that something bigger and more terrible than the deaths of some psykers had just happened and she was now in for a far more terrible fight than she had first come here to fight.

**Chapter Three**

Commissar Aaron Collins looked over the troops he had been assigned to this yesterday. They had never seen a Commissar before, and it showed. Now they were doing the tasks they needed to do, filling sandbags, digging in positions, setting up fields of fire, cleaning weapons, stockpiling ammunition and other supplies. They were not doing them with the proper zeal the Emperor's soldiers who were about to face the Great Enemy should be doing them with. He would give them that zeal.

Commissar Collins had been told this unit was a key to the upcoming battle and his keeping them fighting until reinforcements arrived was essential. Looking over the terrain around him, he could see they were at least in an acceptable position. This pass through the Inalt mountains had been made by blasting into the mountains and was about 1000 meters wide. The sides were steep vertical cliffs about 100 meters tall. He had put some soldiers at the top on either side but since this regiment was at only half strength, he did not have many to spare. Right now, he had them digging in, setting up range markers and preparing heavy weapons pits. It was a shame they had to tear up the road going through the pass but there would be plenty of time to put things to right when all the heretics were dead.

His thoughts were broken into when a man came and stood before him. The man came to full attention and saluted the sign of the Aquilla. Commissar Collins looked him over, the first thing he noticed was that he could not be from this planet. This man had blue eyes and pale skin even though he looked like he spent a great deal of time outdoors. His build was lean and fit despite his all white stubble hair on his head and chin. The Commissar did have say he was an improvement over everyone else in the regiment. He had a look of someone who had seen action many times. His uniform was neat and clean but had obviously seen use. He was not wearing any medals or ornamentation other than rank insignia of colonel.

The most notable thing about him was the boltgun hung on a shoulder strap and at the ready against his chest. Only the elite of the Emperor's military forces such as the Adaptes Astartes, the Sisters of Battle, members of the Inquisition used such a weapon. He been armed with a laspistol and chainsword. Yes, those were better weapons were better than the autoguns, heavy stubbers heavy flamers and mortars the 343rd Planetary Militia was armed with but not like the boltgun.

The man said, "Sir, Colonel Samuel Noston reporting to take command of the 343rd Planetary Militia."

Commissar Collins knew Command was sending in a new regimental commander since he had shot the last one after the condition, he had found the regiment in. While he also knew there were not many high-ranking officers left after the heretics who had defected and others killed in action, this man looked like he had fought at the Emperor's side when he led the crusades 10,000 years before. He said to the new colonel, "I hope you are better at motivating these ollags wearing uniforms than the last colonel was."

Still at attention, Colonel Noston said, "I retired to this rock after serving 40 years with the 108th Armageddon Steel Legion. Getting these civilians into fighting shape will not be that hard."

Commissar Collins kept his face neutral but had to say he was impressed. Very few Imperial citizens lived long enough to retire from any Astra Militarum regiment, but the Steel Legions were known for taking many casualties, he said, "Very well Colonel I will leave you to get right to it."

Instead of being dismissed the Colonel asked, "Apologies Commissar, I was rushed out here after finishing putting down the enemy in Hylder. When do we expect to make contact with the enemy?"

Normally Commissar Collins would have been mad when someone did not do exactly as he said. This seemed like a legitimate question and he should have asked the Colonel how much he had been briefed. He answered, "Intelligence says we can expect probes during the night and full attacks to begin at dawn. Something about tomorrow being a special day to these heretics."

The Colonel just replied, "More than enough time to get this lot motivated. I will start with the command staff. They should have at least had an orderly here to meet me." The Colonel then moved off at a brisk pace."

Commissar Collins thought to himself, "Maybe I won't have to shoot too many of them before the attack."

Private Hess was not sure of many things in life. The events of the last two weeks had left her even more confused. Before that she had only gone out one week in six for training and then back to her family's farm. Now she was in the middle of nowhere preparing to shoot people who used to be her neighbors.

She had overheard everything the new Colonel and Commissar had said as she sat holding open a sandbag for her buddy Private Rosserg to fill. They had been at it for six hours already and she was starting to get hungry. She wondered about the new Colonel. She also wondered about the Commissar. The 343rd Arbitrium Militia never had one before. Her stomach growl made her wonder when they were going to get a break to eat.

Not sure which question to ask Rosserg first she was saved when he said, "Corporal Madison, you know the one who handles the vox caster, told me that our new colonel wiped out a whole battalion of the heretics in Hylder by setting fire to the warehouse they were holed up in and then ordering them shot as they tried to leave."

Hess was a little more confused. She had heard about all the losses they had suffered in the first weeks. That sounded like a victory. Why would headquarters send him out here? As usual before she could ask Rosserg answered her question. He said, "Now get this. I heard from Loccum over in Fourth Platoon, he's from Hylder that the warehouse he burned down was owned by our esteemed commanding general's family, who was not very happy to hear about what happened."

Hess would have chuckled at this, but she was tired. She was about to ask about taking that break, when Rosserg went on and said, "Now here comes the kicker, the general wanted to court martial him for destroying "valuable war materials" but one of the commissars had said "it was a good idea and he showed good initiative," at the briefing so he couldn't. Guess who that commissar was?"

Hess didn't want to play guessing games, but she was curious about one thing and asked, "Where did you hear all of this from?"

Rosserg stopped shoveling for a moment and said, "When they come to collect the sandbags. Geez everyone is so nervous they keep talking about things. You should get in on this."

Hess had used the time when the other soldiers came to get the sandbags they had filled to lie down and pretend to be pulling security. Her hands ached so much from holding the sandbags it was a relief to just grip her autogun instead. Figures Rosserg was always talking to others. He loved to talk. He did get people to do him favors too. Still she had one more thing to ask about and said, "So why do you think they sent us and them out here?"

Rosserg went back to shoveling sand from the mountain the dump trucks had left for them but still said, "Isn't obvious? The top brass know we aren't going to be attacked, we are the worst regiment on the planet, so they sent them here. They won't be able to get any more glory and will just sit out here away from all the action and the big final push."

Hess thought that made sense. She also thought that she really didn't care. She still wondered when they were going to get a break and something to eat.

Private Rosserg must have read her mind or maybe he just knew her well enough after being in the militia together for three years. He stopped said, "Murray over in the mess gave me some protein bars. They're in my pack over there. Grab us one each."

Private Hess stood the sandbag they had half filled up and then looked into Rosserg's pack. Half of his official issue was missing but his pack was overfilled with other things he had picked up. She found the protein bars quick enough but then noticed the two special grenades he had in his pack. She closed the pack and moved back to their workplace.

After handing him one of the protein bars she said, "Rosserg about those krak grenades..."

He held up his hand quickly and said, "Keep it quiet. I got them last week when we were detailed at the capital. Going to use them to finally get rid of the boulder in the middle of the east field I told you about when this is all over. No one is going to miss them."

Hess ate her bar and just thought if there was a way to get them back to the farm Rosserg would do it. He would probably just talk to someone about it.

**Chapter Four**

Deathwing Sergeant Holozil left the captive Fallen secured in a cell located in a part of the Redemptive Fire only he and his fellow Deathwing could access. Tecahaxehorn had shown no remorse or regret. In fact, he had just kept laughing and saying how it would all be over soon, and they would be his prisoner.

He knew he should feel pride at this victory even if his Chapter was so well known for its dour attitude. He still could not shake a nagging feeling that this mission was not done yet. The Fallen Tecahazehon did not seem to care he had been captured. He seemed joyous that he would soon be the victor and would make drinking goblets of all their skulls.

Normally Sergeant Holozil would go to the chapel onboard the Redemptive Fire and give thanks to the Emperor and to their Primarch Lion El Jonson for this great victory over the Fallen, but other duties had to be attended to first. So instead he went to the bridge of the Redemptive Fire to speak to the Human captain. He was a good man who had served the Dark Angels for over 100 years earning the anti-aging drugs that kept him alive. Still he did not know the reason for their mission to this planet. Only those in the Inner Circle knew of the great stain on the Dark Angels honor and none of them were Human.

The captain saw the huge space marine still in his Terminator armor enter the bridge and came to him. He said, "How may we serve you my lord?"

Sergeant Holozil was the face of this mission. The Humans did not know what that mission truly was nor did they care. They served the Emperor and the Dark Angels until they died. Still they were given a good cover story to keep up their morale.

Sergeant Holozil simply asked, "When will we be able to leave orbit and get back to the Rock? I have valuable information I must bring back to the Supreme Grand Master."

When giving bad news to a Space Marine most Humans would cringe or show some fear. The Captain was a professional thru and thru and said, "As reported earlier our navigators are still unable to find the Astronomican. They say there is too much interference from whatever caused the psychic shockwave earlier. If you wish to leave orbit, we have a window open to slip away without being detected by the planetary forces, but we would enter the Immaterium blind."

Sergeant Holozil replied, "How much longer can we remain hidden?"

This time the Captain did hesitate and then said, "Lord we have monitored vox reports from the planet. All members of their Astral Choir died during the shockwave. They are very much reduced in their ability to detect us. Especially combined with the current battles being fought. Frankly Lord, we were fortunate that our navigators were not on duty when it occurred and are only mildly affected."

Sergeant Holozil thought for a moment and then said, "Thank you Captain. Keep me appraised on the situation. I will be in the chapel."

"As you command my lord." was the Captain's reply.

Sergeant Holozil needed to think now. He always did his best thinking while either praying to the Emperor and the Lion or when shedding the blood of their enemies. His mission was completed, and he should return back to the Rock with his captive. The things the captive was saying and the inability of the ship to enter the Immaterium and take them home could be signs that something else was needed to be done in this system. Then again it could just be the particulars of the Immaterium.

Inquisitor Cartwright stood in the middle of the tangles of bodies of the astropaths. Underneath the reek of their deaths she could smell the bittersweet taint of Chaos. Whatever had happened here the effects were far reaching. The other astropaths who were still able to function and there were few of them could not find the Emperor's light being sent out from Holy Terra. She had also had reports of some registered psykers among the regiments collapsing and dying. Others had a far worse fate. Those psykers were slipping and allowing breaches to the Realm of Chaos opened. They were quickly killed to prevent the demons of the Chaos from entering the real world. Even the two psykers and the navigators she had on the Heretic's Woe had been affected. It was only because she made them wear psychic hoods to protect them from the many warp entities it was her business to face that they were not more seriously hurt.

Turning to her Tempestus Scions she gave orders, "Take all the bodies and burn them. Use the thermite bombs, I want nothing left. Then get ready to move to the assembly area for the big counterattack. I want to be there to see this plan work or if it fails to make it work."

The Tempestus Scions gave no acknowledgement of her orders and just moved to do them. Those soldiers she knew she could count on. She took a moment to try and think. There was something much bigger going on here then another Chaos uprising. Tomorrow the planets in this system would all be in alignment. The uprising had been timed to coincide with it. They must be leading up to some big ceremony or summoning. Still from everything she had learned and what had brought her here, the simpletons on this planet could not pull off something that big. How did they kill all the astropaths and other psykers? Someone or something bigger was at work here. Moving to leave the death room she needed to get more information and tomorrow's battle would give it to her.

**Chapter Five**

Commissar Collins stood awaiting the dawn and preparing himself. The night at the Mandrake pass had passed mostly quiet. As expected, some of the heretics had tried to infiltrate the lines but none had succeeded. He had been impressed that everywhere along the line Colonel Noston had been close by and gave direction to the fight. This unit may do well under the Colonel's direction. Command had said they would see action today, but reinforcements were standing by.

As the sun rise Commissar Collings started to hear the first of the chanting. The sound had some rhythm to it and at the same time was so much discordant noise. Slowly the chant built up from a whisper to a conversation to a debate to a thunderstorm of noise. Then he saw the first of the Heretics.

It was difficult to tell they had once been loyal citizens of the Imperium. Now the groups of men and women facing him, and the Arbitrium Planetary Militia regiment were hard to distinguish from each other. They had shaved off all body hair he could see. They wore plain dark green robes that no matter how short or tall, fat or skinny the person was had been, their body's outlines hidden. Any exposed skin was covered in blasphemous tattoos of runes to the Chaos gods. Picking up a view finder Commissar Collins looked closer and saw the heretics had also cut themselves in many places and bled freely.

Also, in his view finder he could see the enemy was standing just out of range of most of their weapons. Colonel Noston came up behind him and said, "This lot isn't even armed, we could take them down with mortars."

Commissar Collins liked the Colonel's direct manner even if he didn't call him by his rank. He went straight to the point also and said, "We do not have very much ammunition for the mortars. Besides I would like to test the discipline of our soldiers. Tell the heavy weapons crews to hold fire under all circumstances. I will speak to the rest of the soldiers."

Colonel Noston just said, "Very good Commissar." and then left to carry out his orders.

Commissar Collins waved the soldier carrying the vox caster to come to him. He then took the headset from the soldier and told him to put it on regiment wide broadcast.

He spoke to the regiment over the vox and said, "Soldiers of the Imperium. Before you stand your fellow citizens, your neighbors, your friends, your family." He paused for effect then went on. "They were once all those things. Now they are the worst thing that there is in the universe. They are heretics and traitors. They are those who have turned their backs on the Emperor of Mankind and embraced the darkness. Look at them. See how they have debased themselves. They have taken all our glorious Imperium has given to them and cast it away so that they could become the filth you see in front of you. Look at them but do not feel pity. Do not feel sympathy. Do not feel guilt. They have made their choice."

He paused again noticing the chanting had stopped. Were they just going to stand there all day or were they listening to him and regretting their choice. He did not care. He went on, "We do not have a choice. We are the soldiers of the Imperium and our duty is clear. We must eradicate all those who fall away from the Emperor. We must destroy all those who have left the Emperor. We must erase those who have left the Emperor's embrace from ever having existed. We will not fight these traitors. We will slaughter all of them. We will massacre all who have followed the false teachings. We will kill all of them and then we will celebrate our victory over a bonfire of their bodies."

A moment passed and then the soldiers of 343rd Arbitrium Militia let out a cheer. Commissar Collins thought it could have been louder and longer, but he knew some of them were still afraid. He decided to keep a sharp eye out and then eliminate those without the proper zeal.

When the cheer died down the cultists took up the action. As one, all of the cultists lifted their right arms to reveal a curved dagger the long sleeve of their robes had hidden. Then they began their chant again starting with a low murmur and slowly, very slowly began to rise in pitch and volume.

Commissar Collins got back on the vox and called, "All units hold your fire until I give the command."

As the cultists began to move forward, he removed his laspistol from its holster and watched the heretics. They continued forward, still their chanting grew louder and louder, but their pace did not change. He tried to pick out leaders among them but could not. They were not organized in lines or squads. This was just a mass of dagger wielding heretics who would soon be dead. Commissar Collins was looking forward to giving the order.

As the dawn broke Private Hess had been at her position for four hours already. She had managed a couple hours of sleep, but the cultists had started trying to sneak in and everyone had moved to their positions. None of them had not come close to her and Private Rosserg's position but she could hear them as they were found and shot by other members of the militia.

When the line of cultists had arrived, she had almost been asleep. Seeing the enemy in front of their line now she was more awake then she had ever been. The Commissar's speech moved her to a new level of desire to get back at the enemy who had dragged her out to middle of nowhere to fill sandbags and not sleep or eat.

As she watched the cultists move forward and she waited for the Commissar to give the order she glanced at Rosserg. He was sighting down his autogun barrel with a determined look on his face. She knew this was his first battle also and he looked to be doing better than she was.

BANG

Snapping her head back to the line of cultists she saw one of them crumble to the ground.

ZIP

Looking over her other shoulder to the Commissar she saw him pointing his laspistol at another position between hers and where the Commissar was standing. Fearing to turn her gaze to there, she did so anyway and saw only one of the two militia soldiers was still standing. Just then the Commissar's voice came over her vox speaker and said, "You will all hold your fire until I give the order. Do not join Private Gibbs in failing his duties to the Emperor."

Before the cultists arrived, she had been tired and then excited as they would finally get a crack at the enemy. Now Hess was nervous. The realization of what was happening was beginning to come to light to her. All those people in front of her were going to be dead in a few minutes and she was the one who was going to kill them. If she did not kill them then either they were going to kill her, or the Commissar was going to kill her.

Gripping her autogun tighter and checking the safety again, she sighted on one she thought was one of the older men in the group closing on her position. She thought she could kill that cultist easily enough. Before this the only time Hess had fired her autogun was during live fire training and when the old regimental commander had let them sneak off during training exercises to hunt wild ollags.

She had only joined the Arbitrium Planetary Militia as a reservist to get off the farm she and her family worked and maybe drive tanks. The militia let her meet other people her age and see something other than crop fields and ollags. She had not thought she would have to kill her fellow planetary natives. The occasional Priest of the Emperor's church would come and give them speeches about all the horrors that the galaxy had for them. She had listened and given thanks to the Emperor for all she had but had never thought any of those things would come to her small backward planet but now they were 100 meters in front of her and the Commissar still had not given the order to fire.

Standing next to her Rosserg summed up how she was feeling when he said, "The guys in Second Company just won big. They bet everyone who would take it we would see some action. Nobody else thought we would." Rosserg did not seem nervous but as the cultists got to 50-meter range markers he said, "Maybe our commissar wants us to get some hand to hand drill in today."

Hess wasn't sure if her friend was trying to make a joke but as the cultists reached 40 meters in front of her at the same pace and still chanting their insane song, she did not want to try to figure it out.

As the cultists were now only 30 meters in front of their line, the new Colonel came on the vox and said, "Remain steady 343rd. Remember your training and Praise the Emperor of Mankind as you wipe the enemy off this planet."

As the cultists crossed the 20 meter mark the Colonel's little speech did not do much for her because the cultists were now so close she could not miss them if she tried and their chant was now so loud and mind bending that she thought she would not hear the Commissar give the command to fire.

Without any warning at the 15-meter mark the cultists stopped their chanting. Hess lifted her head from her autogun and would have said something to Rosserg except over the vox the command "FIRE AT WILL." came. Her finger jerked the trigger of her autogun, and she almost dropped it by surprise. Still she hit her target and the cultist she had been aiming at went down along with many others.

Securing her autogun she sighted on another cultist and fired again and then again and then there were no more cultists for her to fire at. Looking up at where they had stood, she saw all of them had been taken down by her regiment. Going on autopilot she reloaded her autogun with a fresh magazine and waited. After a moment she glanced at the Commissar. He was standing with the Colonel and that guy who carried the vox caster, "What was his name, Rosserg would know." She thought to herself. Then she heard it again.

Commissar Collins thought the regiment had done adequately. He only had to shot one of them and they had taken down the enemy. Turning to the vox caster he saw Colonel Noston coming up. He noticed the Colonel had not fired his boltgun. He realized the Colonel had included himself in the no heavy weapons fire.

Commissar Collins told the vox caster, "Contact command and tell them by the Emperor's might we have defeated the enemy's attack. Awaiting any instructions."

He was about to find out what the Colonel had to report when he heard the chanting again. It was faint but like the last time it was growing slowly in volume. He exchanged a look with Colonel Noston and then the Colonel headed back to the heavy weapons positions.

Commissar Collins smiled and called the vox caster soldier back. Things were starting to look like Command had been wrong and they would see more action this day than they had thought. He was looking forward to putting down more of these heretics. Looking forward to it very much.

**Chapter Five**

Inquisitor Cartwright looked over the battle lines the Mordian Iron Guard infantry regiments had constructed. She could not help but compare it to the positions she had just left constructed by the 208th Arbitrium Planetary Militia. Even with a twelve-hour head start the Planetary Militia's position was nowhere near as well made or complete as the Astra Militarum's positions. Still they were good enough for the plan and the soldiers there showed the proper discipline and dedication to the Emperor.

The Mordian Iron Guard troops had been one of her better decisions. They were set and ready to be the anvil the heretics would be smashed upon. The three Planetary Militia units held the sides and the Mordian Iron Guard armor regiment would move in and close the trap smashing them completely.

Still she was bothered by the deaths of the astropaths and reports from the surviving astropaths that they were not able make contact with anyone besides the navigators aboard the ships in orbit. Something bigger had happened and she was without the data to figure it out. That was a position she hated being in. She lived to serve the Emperor by rooting out the evil that tried to spring up everywhere before it could do damage to the Imperium.

Deciding to try and get some information she walked over to the command bunker. Inside everyone was either busy at their tasks or closely monitoring vox for incoming reports. Before she could seek her out the officer on duty stood in front of her and saluted the sign of the Aquilla. She said, "Inquisitor how may we serve?"

Inquisitor Cartwright asked, "What is the latest report from the Mandrake pass?"

"Inquisitor so far four waves of the traitors have thrown themselves at the Planetary Militia there. None have broken through."

Knowing the Mordian Iron Guard was usually curt she did not hold this against the officer and pressed for more information, "Were all the waves the same as the first one?"

"Yes, Inquisitor all four waves were armed with daggers only. Each wave chanted and marched forward to their deaths. Reports are now coming in of a fifth wave massing. This one is reported to have autoguns. Intelligence thinks it is the remnants of one of the Planetary Militia units that betrayed the Emperor."

Taking this in she asked, "Can the 343rd hold them off."

"The Commissar on site is requesting additional ammunition but says they can hold for another hour at current expenditures."

Another hour would be good enough for the plan to work. If they could hold out longer and kill more of the heretics so much the better. She asked one more question, "What are the reports from the other passes through the mountains?"

"There are none, Inquisitor."

That made no sense to her and she snapped out, " What do you mean none of the other positions have reported in?"

"Pardon Inquisitor all positions have given their hourly reports on schedule. None of them have reported any contact with the enemy since dawn. It is in line with the plan for the enemy to only attack the Mandrake pass."

Speaking more to herself than the Mordian Iron Guard Officer, she said, "That does not make tactical sense" She thought "Unless they saw through the plan and are massing everything for a final push to take them down here with enough force to break this line too? Then why are they throwing away hundreds of lives in almost unarmed waves? There was something she was still not seeing here. Something that could cost the Imperium this planet if she didn't see what it was. Maybe she was looking at this wrong place."

Turning to the Mordian Iron Guard duty officer, Inquisitor Cartwright said, "Have someone bring me the star charts of this system and topographic maps of the valley."

Back on the bridge of the Redemptive Fire, Deathwing Sergeant Holozil approached the Captain of the ship. As he towered over the Captain, the ship officer said, "Sir our navigator reports that he has found a break in the warp interference. We can make an attempt to return to the Rock now."

Sergeant Holozil thought for a moment and then asked, "What is the situation on the planet below?"

Signaling to another officer who grabbed a data slate and came to the pair. He cast a sideways glance at the Deathwing Terminator and then said to the Captain. "What do you require Sir?"

The Captain said as a statement, "You have been monitoring the Astra Militarum and Planetary Militia frequencies. How are the Imperial forces on the planet faring?"

The bridge officer did not look at his data slate instead said, "Sir there is currently only one battle being fought and it is rather small scale. An understrength Planetary Militia unit is holding a mountain pass as the enemy attempts to break through."

Sergeant Holozil then said, "There is no other activity on the planet at all?"

"My Lord there is no vox traffic of any other activity and our scans show the enemy to be massing at that one point. Analysis shows that while that line will not hold the second line the planet's defenders have constructed will defeat the enemy."

When the Deathwing did not respond, the Ship Captain waved off the other bridge officer and then asked, "Shall we begin preparations to return to the Rock?"

Sergeant Holozil stood as still as a statue and did not respond. Inside his armor he tried to think of a reason to remain in this system. The only mission that mattered was complete. His duty required, no demanded he and his squad return with their prisoner and allow the Interrogator Chaplains to try to make him repent for his past transgressions.

He had spent twelve hours in prayer and reverence to the Emperor and the Lion. All that time did not bring peace to his soul and mind. There was something he was missing. Some piece to the puzzle that defied reason and kept him from his duty. After a full minute of silence, he said, "Make preparations to leave the system and return to the Rock. We are done here."

The Captain just gave a salute and said, "Very good my lord. We shall be able to break orbit in two hours and still remain unnoticed by any other ship or the planet."

Sergeant Holozil did not reply and only turned and left the bridge.

**Chapter Six**

Commissar Collins was feeling both pride and was also starting to worry. The soldiers were doing well, and he had not had to shoot any more of them. After four waves of heretics his soldier's ammunition was starting to run low. Added to that there was a vast number of dead and dying lying in front of their positions who they could not remove. The next wave of the enemy had appeared before he could have the dead cleared away. Then that line had charged forward and then stopped right behind where the previous line had been killed. Each wave then did nothing but chant until he had given the order to cut them down.

As if on schedule the he could hear the chanting of the next wave beginning. Waving the soldier carrying the vox caster over he took the head set as soon as it was in reach. He could see some of the planetary militia were beginning to tire. They should have found executing the heretics as exhilarating as he did. They were doing their duty though and he would commend them for it.

He spoke over the vox net, "Soldiers of the 343rd Arbitrium Planetary Militia our enemy comes at us again. They come to give us a gift. The gift of sending them to the Emperor to meet the justice they deserve for their heresy. This is the work the soldiers of the Imperium are made for. All of will remember this day in pride and reverence. The day you showed the enemy of all mankind how the Emperor deals with all those who turn their backs on his guidance."

As he finished, he did not hear the cheer or cry he expected. Suddenly realizing Colonel Noston was standing next to him. The Colonel said, "Good speech there sir. I do believe it will carry them through this next part. Take a look."

Commissar Collins turned toward the enemy and saw what the Colonel meant. While they chanted just like the previous waves had done. This one was did not have much more in common with them. Their heads were shaved and if possible, they had more tattoos and self-inflicted incisions they the others. It was the uniforms they wore and the autoguns they carried that told of them being part of the traitor Planetary Militia units.

If any of the planetary militia or the Commissar thought these heretics were going to march up and die like the rest, the way they held their autoguns and the way they were maneuvering in squad formation said the heretics were finally coming to put up a fight. Commissar Collins looked down at his laspistol and chainsword. Before this he had thought he would not get the chance to use them this day. Now his excitement grew, and he promised himself he would take some of these heretics himself this day.

Once the cultists came into range, they opened with the first volleys of weapon fire. Private Hess ducked down as one of those volleys tore into her position. Private Rosserg landed next to her. Ever cheerful and chatty he said, "Now why do you think they decided to try and kill us this time instead of letting us have all the fun?"

Private Hess looked at him and his crooked smile. She was tired, scared, hungry and definitely did not think this was fun. She just said to him, "Let's get this over with."

This time Private Rosserg did not comeback with anything cute. As one the two of them rose up and looked for targets. The field had not changed much since they had ducked down. The cultists were still chanting, and they were using the basic tactics all Arbitrium's Militia used to move up. Taking aim at the squad closest to them they fired and both scored hits. From the splatter of blood that came from the wounds, it came to Private Hess the traitor militia were not wearing any armor. Slowly her tired mind put together what she was seeing, they must want to be killed as much as the last waves did. Hearing the Commissar's words again she agreed with him that if that is what they wanted she would oblige them. Picking another cultist out from the same squad she fired again, and again, and again.

Commissar Collins did not get his wish fulfilled with this wave. Staying to his Emperor decried duty he moved up the line and down the line making sure the Arbitrium Militia did their duty. He was almost impressed that they were firing back accurately. A few of the militia were a little slow but a sharp word motivated them to their duty.

Then the squads of shooters did as the previous waves and stopped when they reached the other cultists bodies. They remained standing and exchanging fire with the loyal Arbitrium militia and they were aiming to kill.

As Commissar Collins reached the next position one of the Arbitrium militia was hit in the face by the heretics. Blood splattered on the Inquisitor and the other Militia soldier as the body slumped to the bottom of the position no longer having a battle partner stopped firing and stood looking at his friend. Commissar Collins did not raise his laspistol or chainsword instead saying, "Keep shooting you fool. He died doing his duty for the Emperor. He has now joined the Emperor's eternal ranks and is watching you, do not disappoint the Emperor or him."

The soldier took up his autogun and immediately shot and killed another of the heretics. Nodding approval Commissar Collins continued moving down the line when he heard nothing. All the firing had stopped. The it hit him that the chanting had stopped too. Looking at the enemy he was surprised to see some of them were still alive but were now down on the ground taking cover behind the bodies of the dead heretics.

Looking for Colonel Noston he saw the old man moving better than anyone his age should be able to. He was checking on ammunition and casualties moving from position to position. Commissar Collins moved to join he, walking upright to show the Arbitrium militia his disdain for the enemy.

Corporal Madison came up beside him and said, "Commissar command calling, they want an update on our situation."

Colonel Noston joined him at this point and said, "We've lost twenty Militia, but the real problem is ammunition. Most of our troops only have two or three reloads. Heavy weapons still haven't fired yet, but we didn't start with much for them."

Commissar Collins was about to take the headset and report back when the chanting started again. This time there was a rumble behind it. Turning to look down the pass it was Colonel Noston who said, "Commissar we may need to bring the heavy weapons into play. That is the sound of Imperial Chimeras."

As he finished saying it the small turrets on top of the Imperium's prime armored infantry vehicle rose into sight. This was quickly followed by the rest of the vehicles. All told twelve of them were approaching. "Commissar Collins did not turn away from them and said, "Now is the moment of decision. This is where we hold or break."

He was now surprised when his words came into his ear set over the vox net. Glancing at Corporal Madison he could see he had positioned the headset to catch his words. The Corporal just said, "I thought they could use some inspiration."

Not knowing whether to be mad or glad at the corporal, he was interrupted when Colonel Noston said, "I will get the mortars going. I heard scuttlebutt that one of the front positions has krak grenades, but they may need your help hitting anything with them." With that the Colonel was off again.

As the Commissar started toward the forward positions, he called over his shoulder, "Inform command of the situation."

Private Hess saw the Chimeras and what had been done to them. One of the reasons she had joined the Arbitrium Militia hoping to drive one of those vehicles. On the farm they didn't have any vehicles you could drive; they did everything by hand or by a machine that ran itself and no one on the farm knew how it worked.

Now they were covered in the same eye bending runes the cultists had tattooed themselves with. There were also welded on spikes upon which human heads were impaled and various entrails had been draped between. They had also loudspeakers in varying locations all over the vehicles blaring out the same insane chant the first five waves had used

Unlike all the other cultists the Chimeras did have one thing in common with each other. In the middle of the front forward plate of each one was a symbol. The symbol was two circles one inside the other. Both were pierced by eight arrows of varying lengths. She had no idea what it meant but she knew how it made her feel. Angry. The Commissar had been right these heretics had violated not only these vehicles but the entire planet. They needed to be put down and put down now.

She raised her rifle and was about to fire when Private Rosserg stopped her. He said, "You can't do anything to them with that, here take this."

He then handed her a krak grenade. She looked up to thank him and then saw his face. Rosserg was pale and there was a twitch in his eyebrow. The worst thing was there was no smile. For the first time since they had meet in basic training, he did not have a smile on his face or in his eye.

Before she could say anything, Commissar Collins jumped into their position. He looked at them and said, "Good you have them ready. I believe they are going to stop at the edge bodies like the others. You are going to need to crawl out there and get close enough to take them out. Try and aim for the fuel tanks in the rear. If you can get them then the explosion might take out another vehicle or two. Do not worry about any infantry the heavy stubbers and mortars will finish them off before you reach the Chimeras. May the Emperor guide your hands."

As the Commissar left their position, they both looked at each other, then at the krak grenades and then at the Chimeras who as the Commissar had said were stopped at the edge of the field of bloody bodies and firing away at their fellow militia. Private Hess said, "May the Emperor protect you" and left to do her duty. Rosserg followed a few seconds later.

Private Hess could not think of a situation that would scare her more than she was now. The Chimeras were firing at her fellow militia who if they were smart hiding at the bottom of their positions. Some of them apparently weren't that smart and were firing their autoguns. The heavy stubbers were firing and not doing much to the armored vehicle. She could hear another weapon that she did not recognize firing. At least that one was doing some damage to one of the enemy vehicles.

As she came to the first of the bodies her horror grew exponentially. The stench had been with her all morning but to be this close and seeing the open wounds on the broken bodies she didn't know if she could go on. Looking again at the cultist in front of her she saw a woman maybe a little older than she was. A woman who had once been a farmer like her and was now a piece of rotting meat in a pass in the mountains.

BOOM

The mortars had started firing and landing. All of them had missed, the crews seldom ever got to fire them during their training days. The sound gave her what she needed. The rest of the regiment was counting on her and Rosserg to even the odds for them. She looked over at Rosserg and he wasn't moving. Not having time to think of him, she started forward and found what was holding him up.

There was no clear path through the field of bodies. To get close enough to use the krak grenade she would have to crawl her way over the bodies, blood and gore. Her mother had always said in for a pound, in for a ton and she was really in it now. Then she remembered what her father had always said. She had not agreed with him then but whenever things got rough he said. "The Emperor provides."

When they watched their harvest get loaded on transports and did not have enough to last them the winter he had said, "The Emperor provides." When the Arbites came and dragged away the entire Miller family and the still had to meet the same quota without their help, all he had said was "The Emperor provides". When half the ollags had contracted the pox all he had said, "The Emperor provides."

Well the Emperor had provided her a krak grenade and she just needed to get close enough to use it. Steeling herself she started over the bodies of the cultists. It did not take her long to become soaked through with blood and other fluids she did think about. She kept going even when she had to push detached limbs out of the way. She kept going when a mortar round fell short of the Chimeras and blew a fine mist of cultists all over her. She kept pushing herself forward until she found herself where she needed to be.

Looking around saw three of the Chimeras were burning. All of them were buttoned up and it dawned on her no troops had gotten out of the Chimeras. She at least had a chance of taking out one of the Chimeras. Standing up into a low crouch she sprinted to the rear of the vehicle. She tried to remember where the fuel tank was, but it was not coming to her.

She thought "Well Emperor I need you to provide for me and the 343rd Arbitrium right now."

With that she prepped the krak grenade and stuck it where she thought the fuel tank was and then dove into one of the craters the mortars had made behind the line of vehicles. After a few seconds, the distinctive sound the anti-armor grenade made went off. This was followed by a loud crash and then an explosion and then a crash so loud Private Hess' already deafened ears gave her a stab of pain. She waited a few seconds and as she raised her head up a second krak grenade sound went off followed by another explosion.

Burying her head down deep this time she did not raise it again until a body landed on top of her. She scrambled to get away until she saw it was Rosserg. He screamed at her, "You did it. Took out three of them with one grenade. If we live another five minutes, they will give you a medal or three."

Turning to look at the burning vehicles she quickly grasped what had happened. Her grenade had found its mark and had blown the back of the vehicle into the one next to it. The force of the collision must have shaken up the gunner who had shot the vehicle on the other side and its explosion had finished off the first two.

Rosserg started to drag her away as he said, "I barely got one, but I don't want a medal I just want to get out of here. At least now the Commissar won't shot us. We have done a great thing here, yes? Even if there are still five of the enemy Chimeras left."

Hess heard Rosserg ramble on a little more and she came to realize he wasn't talking to cheer her up. He was taking to cover his own frayed nerves. She had no idea herself how they were going to get out of this. Maybe like the Commissar had said they had done their part and it was time to go meet the Emperor.

At least moving away from the burning vehicles, she began to feel cooler. She thought they might find a way to get back to their line when the world instantly got a lot hotter. She and Rosserg then the hit the ground. There were more explosions and the sound of burning metal and cooking off ammunition.

A pair of boots stopped in front of her, she tried to look up, but a group of hands pulled her up. Even though the smoke was starting to thicken up she could easily make out the Commissar and the Colonel and the four Arbitrium Militia heavy flamer teams now gathering around the blood and gore-soaked pair.

The Commissar looked at them with pride and said, "Well done both of you. I did not think you would make it or even take out the vehicles. Now quickly everyone back to your positions."

The Colonel came up to them and said, "Good work. Could have used you two back on Armageddon." and then he was off.

Hess was confused for a moment and then realized the Commissar was right they should not have made it to the vehicles much less destroyed any. They had been at not even a diversion but just a long shot backup plan. Well whatever she and Rosserg had been they had done their duty for the Emperor and for Arbitrium. That duty was not over yet.

She made to follow the Commissar and Colonel and her fellow Arbitrium Militia when Rosserg put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Bait! We were just bait while he brought up the heavy flamers. We aren't going to survive this. I just know it. Do you hear it. Do you hear the chanting."?

Private Hess' ears were still ringing form the explosions, but she could hear the chant rising from down the pass. Shrugging off Rosserg's hand she then grabbed it and said, "Then we best be back in our position when the get here. No telling what they are bringing up next." With that said she led Rosserg back to their lines at the double time."

**Chapter Seven**

The Mordian Iron Guard duty officer approached Inquisitor Cartwright and waited to be recognized. While two of her Tempestus Scions stood watch the Inquisitor continued pouring over the star charts of this system along with some ancient tomes she had had brought to her. At the moment she was muttering to herself. "I am missing something. What am I missing?"

The Inquisitor finally took notice of the duty officer and said, "Yes, tell me they have broken through and we are about to engage and destroy these heretics."

The duty officer did not mince words and said, "No Inquisitor. The armored attack was held at the Mandrake pass and the 343rd Arbitrium Planetary Militia destroyed all of them."

Inquisitor Cartwright started to think the plan would not work because all the enemy would be killed by one understrength militia regiment. Then she thought that the duty officer would not have bothered her with this news. She said, "Is there any other news I should be aware of?"

The duty officer then said, "Inquisitor, the 343rd Arbitrium Planetary Militia reported the next wave contained mutants and something else."

This piqued her interest and asked, "Clarify, what else is attacking them?"

The duty officer did not allow any emotion as she said, "Inquisitor "something else" was what the person on the vox caster said and did not elaborate. But."

Inquisitor knew that having iron discipline stifled initiative and she said, "Speak freely I need information here."

"Inquisitor the person on the other end of the vox did not say anything else but left the line open and began sobbing and babbling incoherently."

It took the Inquisitor a moment and then it hit her. They had gotten the heretics intentions all wrong. They weren't going to conquer the planet they were going to claim it for the Chaos gods. Leaving her charts and books behind she started barking orders, "Stop all work on the defensive positions have the Mordian Iron Guard Armor Regiment ready to move out in two minutes. Infantry units and Arbitrium Militia to follow as soon as they are able but no later than fifteen minutes."

If the duty officer or any of the other soldiers in the command bunker, she passed through thought her orders were strange they did not even allow the idea to enter their minds and just stopped everything they were doing and started packing up what was needed. The only thoughts in Inquisitor Cartwright's mind was whether they could get to the Mandrake pass in time to stop an ultimate evil.

Private Hess and Private Rosserg made it back to their position and began to prepare for the next wave. Just then a voice behind them said, "Here three magazines each. Don't waste them."

Hess thought the voice was familiar but sounded hoarse and frail. She turned to see Private Loccum except he was not anywhere close to the same as he was yesterday. His right leg had three bloody bandages tied to it and his arm was in a sling. She could not be sure, but she thought two of his fingers were missing.

She said to him, "What are you doing here, you need to get back to the aid station."

Looking like he would like to be at the aid station he said, "Only the dead and dying are there. Everyone else is on the line. If you can't hold a weapon, then you do something else. Now take your magazines I have others waiting."

Rosserg started to talk but Hess noticed it wasn't his usual banter, he said, "Where are you getting ammunition from?"

As he tossed the magazines to Rosserg and then as he turned to leave Loccum said, "Where else from the dead and dying. Those Chimeras took out half the people we had here."

With his back to them he added as an afterthought, "And may the Emperor protect you. At least better than he did me."

Rosserg now turned to Hess and said, "Things are getting bad, do you see how bad they are getting?"

Hess scoped up her magazines and answered, "Yes he didn't even congratulate us on taking out the Chimeras."

Ignoring the look on Rosserg's astonished face she got back to the business at hand. The chanting was back and louder than before. This time it was even more unnatural than before. She could not see the enemy yet, the line of burning Chimeras and the smoke they were giving off blocked her view of most of the pass.

Rosserg raised his autogun up but was muttering on about what could they send next and how much more did they need to do to stop them and why weren't reinforcements being sent and other complaints. Hess did her best to ignore him. She waited for the enemy to move around the destroyed vehicles so she could start shooting them.

As the chanting reached a fever pitch an incredible bellow from a throat that could not be anything natural erupted in the pass. Hess did not know where to aim. The bellow seemed to come from everywhere and from nowhere and from inside her soul. As she tried to determine its starting point, she was shocked to see two of the burning Chimeras thrown in opposite directions and slamming into the walls of the pass thirty meters above the ground.

The violent action cleared a path through both the pass and the smoke to reveal the next wave of the enemy. On the sides were more cultists although they were not armed. They did not need to be. The remnants of the 343rd Arbitrium Militia looked upon bodies that had once been human but were now twisted and deformed in hundreds of different ways. Some had multiple limbs and heads, others had their limbs replaced with tentacles and claws and talons and other things that could not be described. Some had their skin replaced with scales or feathers or hair so thick no skin could be seen other had multiple combinations of all these things. This was the start of what had happened to those who had given themselves fully over to the Chaos gods.

Despite all the deformity in front of them not a single member of the 343rd took notice of the mutants coming down upon them. All eyes were on the monstrosity in the middle of the pass that was clearing the Chimeras away like the multi-ton vehicles were toys. No two members of the 343rd Arbitrium Militia could agree on what they saw. It was at least 5 meters tall and maybe as long. It had two heads on long necks and a third that appeared and disappeared on its chest. It had nine legs, three looks to be insectile, three looked to be amphibian and three looked to from an ollag. The thing had several other limbs but to call them arms would not encompass all they were. Its skin was every consistency and color and shifted so frequently no one could track the shape of the thing.

No one in the 343rd Arbitrium Militia, even the Commissar and the long serving Colonel had never seen a Chaos Spawn before. Most of them just stood and stared at it. Two members of the 343rd Arbitrium Militia shot themselves rather than look at it any longer. Private Rosserg just kept saying over and over again, "What is that, what is that, what is that, what is that..." Private Hess started firing at the Chaos Spawn in a steady rhythm.

Commissar Collins heard the single autogun firing and it broke his stupor. He joined in himself, firing his laspistol even though he knew it was out of range. Almost immediately a heavy stubber began to fire and Commissar Collins just knew it was Colonel Noston manning the weapon. The fire was too disciplined to be anyone else. In his Commissar training, he had been taught some secrets of the Chaos gods but something such as this should not exist in the Emperor's realm.

As more and more of the 343rd Arbitrium Militia joined in the Chaos Spawn did what no other of the Chaos forces had done prior. As it shifted to having twelve legs with three human looking legs just popping out of its sides, the Chaos Spawn moved into the field of bodies and ignoring the autogun fire hitting it started to eat the bodies of the dead heretics. At this sight most of the 343rd Arbitrium Militia who had been firing stopped. Some just stared, other vomited out their empty stomachs, others threw themselves to the bottom of their positions and just started crying.

Commissar Collins steeled himself and turned to the vox caster who was curled into the fetal position. He heard the man mumbling into the head set about needing reinforcement to deal with something. The Commissar pistol whipped him and took the head set away. The only reason he had not shot him was he had at least called Command with their situation.

Donning the headset Commissar Collins spoke to the 343rd Arbitrium Militia as a whole and said, "Everyone fire into the beast. Do not have fear in your hearts. The Emperor will guide your aim to where it is weak. Have faith in the Emperor of all Mankind and that faith will see all of us through this day. Remember that in all we do the Emperor watches and guides and protects us. Have faith in the Emperor and the Emperor will provide us with victory."

Private Hess alternated between firing at the Chaos Spawn and cursing and kicking Rosserg trying to get him back into the fight. As she loaded her last magazine, she noticed the Commissar finished his rallying speech, this time the Commissar's words did not bring a cheer from the troops, but the volume of fire did increase. Then she noticed a shimmering of the light at a spot halfway between the ever shifting and devouring beast and their positions. As the area of bending light increased the smell of ozone overpowered the combined smoke, gunpowder and rotting flesh odor. The firing on the line slowed and then stopped at the same time the odd visual effect ended and Private Hess, Colonel Noston, Commissar Collins and the rest of the 343rd Arbitrium Militia could only stare at the sight now in front of them.

Facing away from them and toward the Chaos Spawn, five giants clad in massive bone white power armor snapped into existence. They did not waste a moment and three storm bolters opened fire along with krak missiles from a launcher mounted on tallest of the giant's shoulders. While the Chaos Spawn had completely ignored the 343rd Arbitrium Militia's autogun fire it clearly felt great pain at this new attack. Then without any fear they charged straight at the beast as it reeled backward.

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Deathwing Sergeant Holozil urged his squad forward and hoped they had not attacked too late. He knew he had let pride interfere in his duty. He had been so proud at having captured one of the Fallen and bringing his chapter closer to eliminating the stain on their honor that he had not thought of what the Fallen had been doing here. Even as the traitor had been saying he would be rescued and Sergeant Holozil and all aboard the Redemptive Fire would suffer tortures far worse.

Almost as the ship was ready to leave orbit and return his "prize" did he realize that the Fallen had raised a cult of followers. He knew of the revolt that had arisen on Arbitrium and had used it as cover to carry on the hunt. Sergeant Holozil had never thought to think what service to the Chaos gods the Fallen was performing. Now as they charged the Chaos Spawn and saw the chanting mutants around the back of it did he realize the full effect of his error. Now they would correct that error.

As Private Hess stood dumbfounded at the sight of the armored giants engaging the Chaos Spawn, she heard the extremely excited voice of Colonel Noston yelling at the top of his lungs, "It's the Deathwing! The Emperor bless them Deathwing!"

Now Commissar Collings came over the vox net, his voice cracking from what Hess could only guess was pure joy and said, "By the Emperor's Golden Throne all of you look upon something you may never see again. It is the First Company of the First Chapter of the Emperor's Angels of Death have come to save your worthless hides. You should start giving praises to the Emperor now for the salvation he has bestowed upon you."

At the end of their charge, Sergeant Holozil reached out with his power sword and cut deeply into the thing in front of him. This was not his first engagement with a Chaos Spawn, so he knew finding a weak point was as impossible as the thing itself. The only way to defeat one of these was to just beat it down until it did not move anymore.

Checking his squad as he readied another blow, on his left Rohon was a blur of motion as he looked to be digging a tunnel through the beast with his lighting claws. On his right Irnhax reached out with his power fist and broke off one of the insectile legs and threw it away. That proved to be a mistake as a tentacle moved to strike him but Hurihoz placed his Storm Shield to protect his battle brother and then smashed the tentacle with his Thunder Hammer. Finally, slowed by the Cyclone Missile Launcher on his back Ozedoc had not reached the Chaos Spawn yet. Still he chanted his battle prayer to the Emperor and the Lion over their squad vox to give strength to all the others.

The Chaos Spawn let out another bellow from the head that appeared and disappeared while the other two heads spewed forth the bits of cultist it had been happily eating a short time before. Moving closer to the Chaos Spawn, this time all five struck blows on it as he and Brothers Irnkax and Ozedoc all used their Power Fists to smash its legs out from under and over it and Brother Rohon changed his Lightning claws attacks to cutting off the tentacles that as one was cut off another started to grow out of its back. Once again, the beast tried to injury them and Brother Hurihoz held it back with his Storm Shield or the protection provided by the Terminators' Crux Terminatus.

Now the five Deathwing had fully surrounded the Chaos Spawn and they began to deliver another series of blows which did not seem to affect the monster at all. That is until mighty Thunder Hammer of Hurihoz finally broke the beast. It did not gasp or wail. The Chaos Spawn simply fell to the ground and then melted into the ground as the part of it that was pure Chaos fled back to the Immaterium.

Sergeant Holozil heard a faint and ragged cheer behind him and a quick look at the 360-degree display in his helmet. He saw the survivors of the human force that had been guarding this pass lifting praise to him and his fellows and to the Emperor. He just as quickly put them out of his mind to deal with later. His current concern was the mutant cultists. They were chanting the same vile nonsense to the Chaos gods that he had noticed before. Despite the still burning vehicles being nearby, the mutants had filled in all the gaps and were now blocking the Deathwing members from moving down the pass.

Sergeant Holozil knew they could deal with the mutant cultists easily enough, but they were not moving at all. He called to his squad, "Brothers form battle line on me. I feel there is something else for us to deal with before we can depart."

To expect some kind of clever comeback over the vox was to not know the Dark Angels. Space Wolf and Ultramarine chapters may allow their Adaptes Astartes such breaks in discipline, but it was not in the Dark Angels gene seed nature to make jokes while at war.

As soon as they were in position a new chorus was added to the chanting. From down the pass figures appeared that looked to be floating on the air. As they came closer Sergeant Holozil watch the heads of more mutants begin to show as they came up the pass. As the mutants came closer, he could see chains tied to the mutants and the chains were attached to a wheeled conveyance they were pulling up the pass. There were five figures on the flat surface of what had once been a large wheeled cargo hauler and was now covered in runes and blood. Four of the figures were obviously cultists with shaved heads and ill-fitting brown robes. In addition, these four each had a dark green sash draped over their shoulders and down the front of their robes. He knew they must be the human leaders of the cult even if they did not look very human anymore.

It was the fifth figure on the flatbed trailer that drew Sergeant Holozil's hard stare. This figure was obviously a young woman who was not wearing a robe or covered in blood. She was covered in only what he recognized as a psychic hood. A device used to not only protect a psyker from the terrors that came from using their ability but also those around them from those same terrors that the psyker might call forth from the warp. All the Deathwing present knew what would happen next, having been in situations like this many times before. They knew they only had a few minutes at most to prevent it from happening. They moved forward as one and began to cleave their way through the living wall of mutants that blocked their path. As they moved forward the mutants no longer stood idly by but attacked the Deathwing with unnatural ferocity. As usual Brother Ozedoc led them in their battle chants Praising the Emperor and the Lion as they strode forward to defeat the enemies. Sergeant Holozil just hoped they could make it in time.

Private Hess had raised her autogun in the air with one hand while cheering on the Emperor's finest warriors. With her other hand she was trying to get Rosserg up off his knees. As the fight between the Deathwing and the Chaos Spawn raged it had filled her with hope that they would win the day. Rosserg had lost all hope of a victory and she thought of his sanity. The impossibility of the beast had driven him to his current cowering state and nothing she did or said could bring him back.

Just then the Commissar's voice came back over the vox and said, "Rejoice and give thanks to the Emperor. He sent his angels to defeat the foul creation of our enemy and they did so. This battle is not over yet. There are still heretics upon the field. I call upon all of you to give the last of your strength, your vitality even your last breath and join me in ending not only this battle but in erasing the stain of these heretics from Arbitrium."

As another cheer went up from the 343rd Arbitrium Militia, Private Hess knelt and removed the magazines of ammunition and the two frag grenades from Rosserg who did not resist. She recovered her autogun and climbed out of the position looked down at him and then snapped a shot into Rosserg's heart. As he crumpled at the bottom of their position a voice said, "You did the right thing. Now let us finish this." Private Hess then followed Commissar Collins into the field of bodies.

Sergeant Holozil sliced a scaly arm off one mutant with his Power Sword and then followed up with a smash to its face with his storm bolter. He caught a glimpse of the Rohon's lightning claws taking down two of the mutants, a truly disgusting one dripping slime and looking like a cross between a parrot and an armadillo while the other looked human enough except for being a pleasing shade of blue. The other three members of the squad fought hard with Power Fists and Thunder Hammer but they were not cutting through the wall of mutant cultists fast enough to reach the cult priests before they could complete the ritual he now knew started with the first wave of cultists being slaughtered in this pass. All the shed blood and the Deathwing releasing the Chaos energy in the Chaos Spawn had created the perfect space for what was to come. The only way to stop it would be to kill the young woman on the wheeled platform before the priests could finish the ritual.

Noticing movement from behind him, Sergeant Holozil spun around slicing through two more of the mutant cultists and gave a moment's notice to what was happening there. He felt a small spike of pride as he watched what was left of the human defenders rising out of their positions and charging toward where he and his squad fought. He estimated there were just under 100 of them being led by a human in commissar gear. They were in all likelihood giving their lives for the Emperor, but it was the privilege of all Humans to do so. It would also make the end of this mission easier to handle if all the Humans were already dead.

Turning back to the task at hand, Sergeant Holozil stomped on the head of a mutant cultist finishing the kill Rohon had started by smashing the heretic's ribs in with his power fist. Then the first of the Humans reached the fighting line. They did not slam into the mutant cultists as much as slap them. He watched several the Humans be killed before they could bring the bayonets, knives, entrenching tools and pieces of wood they were using as clubs to bear. Still they showed good sense in three or four of them ganging up on one mutant cultist and bring the enemy down for the glory of the Emperor.

He swung his Power Sword again, this time at a mutant with four legs and no arms who was trying to ram him to the ground with speed and its impressive bulk. The cut took off the mutant's right front foot in one swipe and sent it tumbling away and knocking over two of its mates. Sergeant Holozil noticed the Commissar using his chain sword to great effect while also crying out encouragement to the rapidly dwindling Humans. Still with their sacrifice he did not think they would get through the mutant cultists in time.

A series of very familiar booms sounded on his left. Looking to the source, he saw an ancient Human wielding an even more ancient Hesh style boltgun. The ancient Human must have realized what was happening for he had stationed himself on top of a destroyed Chimera that was not burning very much and with great accuracy was taking down the mutant cultists directly behind the ones he and his fellow Deathwing were fighting.

Calling over the vox Sergeant Holozil said, "Forward swiftly brothers our mission in almost complete."

With that the Deathwing doubled their attacks, two of them slicing enemies apart while two others punched through and the last member of the squad smashed the mutant cultists to a pulp. After twenty more seconds the five of them were through and trampling over the bodies of the one taken down with the bolt gun. They were almost within range of Brother Ozedoc's Cyclone Missile Launcher when what they dreaded happened.

On the flatbed the four cultist priests each raised their arms and revealed their daggers. They stepped forward and in one motion each one slashed the psychic hood ruining the device's protective powers and then they turned the daggers on themselves. As they fell the young woman opened her mouth, but it was not a scream that came out. It was more the sound of a sun going supernova.

All of those still living in the pass were knocked to the group even the staunch Deathwing. The five Terminators recovered faster than the others and were back on their feet to witness black flames erupt from her mouth, ears and eyes. The flames grew and grew and grew. Soon there was nothing but a ball of black flame where she had knelt. The ball of flame next reached out and pulled in the bodies of the cult priests and grew in size. Then the black ball of flame pulled in the entire conveyance and the mutants that were still chained to it and grew to an even greater size.

All Sergeant Holozil and his squad could do was watch. They knew what was coming next and they knew how they would deal with it. They all took a knee. As one they recited the words, they had each learned when they were but Humans chosen to try and become Adaptes Astartes.

"We are the Dark Angels. For the Emperor we fight, for Lion El Jonson we slay, we go to every corner of the Emperor's Imperium to vanquish the heretic and the xenos, for the Lion we search the heavens for the impure. We are the first of the Emperor's warriors. We never surrender, we never give up, we fight until the enemy is dust under our feet for, we are the Dark Angels and our duty only ends upon our death and then to join the Emperor in his eternal crusade."

As one they rose and raised their weapons and strode forward. From the ball of black flame, now the size of a drop ship laughter erupted. Not the kind of laughter that brought joy and merriment but the kind that would send chills and break the spirits of lesser men. The laughter continued as a giant taloned red foot strode from the ball of black flame into the real world. What came with the foot was a giant red scaled figure standing ten meters tall at the top of its horned head. The thing was as wide as it was tall and every centimeter of it was muscle. The only parts of it not red were its black teeth, claws and talons, its glowing yellow eyes and its huge grey bat wings.

Once the demon was fully emerged from the black ball of flame it gave one last laugh and then looked down upon the squad of Deathwing. It said, "Worshippers of the Corpse Emperor are you the only ones to welcome Prince Kuyyasto back to your pathetic realm after 5,000 years."

Sergeant Holozil nor any member of his squad said anything. What stood before them was the epitome of all they fought against. One of the main servants of the Chaos gods brought from the warp into reality. This is why Tecahazehon had been so confident they would not hold him to repentance. He had worked not to conquer this world but to turn this world over to his dark liege so it could bring more and more of its kind into reality. Once they converted this world they would spread and spread. They had to stop this foul creature here and now. They had failed to stop it coming into this world and must atone for that failure.

Checking his rear view, he saw a few of the Humans were rallying by their Commissar and the ancient human. Seeing the mortals preparing to fight a demon prince from the warp and knowing they would all certainly die gave him solace. They had given all, he and his squad would do the same.

Prince Kuyyasto sneered and then said, "No words from you then? Well your Primarch was a quiet one also. It does not matter whether you howl battle cries or remain silent all of you will die now."

The demon raised his arm and a long sword the same size of has the demon appeared in his hand. Before he could swing it two Storm Bolters fired their shells and a Cyclone Missile Launcher unleashed a krak missile at the warp spawn. Eruptions appeared all over the demon prince leaving pockmarks in its flesh but almost as quickly they healed over. The demon prince and the Deathwing charged each other with weapons drawn.

When the Deathwing members were in range, in a well-practiced maneuver Hurihoz stepped in front of his brothers and raised his Storm Shield to take the blow of Kayyasto's sword. For the first time in his long life of battling enemies of the Emperor, Hurihoz did not stand the blow. Feeling the shockwave through his entire body Hurihoz was knocked back two meters and off his feet landing roughly on the ground.

The other four Deathwing carried on with their part of the attack with two of them punching the Demon Prince in the same spot with their power fists. This blow would have knocked a hive tyrant to the ground but did not seem to have any effect on Kayyasto. Rohon aimed high and scored several hits on the warp creature's wings leaving one half in shreds. But again, they quickly sewed themselves together again. Sergeant Holozil also scored on his enemy with his power sword biting deeply into its calf and yanking it out in a spray of black blood. If it felt any pain from these attacks the Deathwing members did not see a sign of it.

The Deathwing now moved to surround the Demon Prince, but the warp spawned creature leaped back to prevent this and struck Rohon with a closed fist sending him rolling away. Sergeant Holozil checked the vitals feed on Rohon and his Terminator armor had stabilized him but if the rest of them did not end this battle soon then They would join Hurihoz, who now stood with the Emperor.

As the three remaining Deathwing moved back in and Kayyasto raised his sword again, all of them were distracted as a barrage of autogun fire and a single bolt gun hit the Demon Prince around its head and shoulders. Looking at his visor's 360-degree view, Sergeant Holozil saw the Commissar was directing a continuous fire with about two squads of Human soldiers. Surprisingly this attack did cause some pain to the Demon Prince who started hurling curses at the Humans.

Sergeant Holozil's gene seed enhanced intellect raced to a conclusion. Demon Prince Kayyasto was immune to the predictable attacks they were making but not to surprise attacks. His helmet was telling him something else. Opening his vox up he said to Irnhaz and Ozedoc, "Break off squad attack, fight on your own."

Neither questioned the order nor said anything in reply, that was not the Dark Angel way. Each fell on the Demon Prince in their own way. Irnhax still new to the ways of the using a Power Fist struck in the same spot as before with the same results. Ozedoc instead grasped the warp spawn where a Human would have their Achilles Tendon and pulled with his power fist lifting the foot off the ground. While this did no damage to it, the action gave Sergeant Holozil the opportunity to raise his Storm Bolter and fire directly into Kayyasto's abdomen. This caused the Demon Prince to howl in pain as parts of it evaporated away.

This did not mean the fight was over, far from it. Kicking out its backward jointed leg, Ozedoc was thrown ten meters back and landed with enough force that Sergeant Holozil could hear ceramite armor cracking . Irnhax was hit with a glancing blow by the flat of the Demon Prince's sword and sent an equal distance in the opposite direction and not moving at the end of his roll.

Sergeant Holozil took advantage of the opening provided and ran through Kayyasto's open legs. He slashed both of its inner thighs as he did so causing it more pain and blood loss. This however did not stop the Demon Prince from striking back as it gave a flap of its bat wings strong enough to knock Sergeant Holozil off his feet and take the air from his lungs. Recovering he raised himself up on one knee only to find Demon Prince Kayyasto had turned around and was now standing over him.

Sergeant Holozil waited. He knew the warp spawn would say something before delivering the killing blow. He could not tell if the Humans were still firing at it or not. Most likely they were waiting for the Demon Prince as he was.

Not disappointing Kayyasto said, "I have enjoyed our little fight Dark Angel. I fear there will be none other like it on this planet as I add it to the worlds my brethren can enter your realm and enjoy the delights it provides. Before I slay you do you have any last words, I might remember you by."

Turning his voice emitter up all the way, Sergeant Holozil recited, "We are the Dark Angels. For the Emperor we fight, for Lion El Jonson we slay, we go to every corner of the Emperor's Imperium to vanquish the heretic and the xenos, for the Lion we search the heavens for the impure. We are the first of the Emperor's warriors. We never surrender, we never give up, we fight until the enemy is dust under our feet for, we are the Dark Angels and our duty only ends upon our death and then to join the Emperor in his eternal crusade."

Demon Prince Kayyasto was going to say something, but what it was Sergeant Holozil would never find out. For as the warp spawn opened its mouth three shells from the Battle Cannons of the Mordian Iron Guard Armored Regiment Leman Russ tanks struck it and sent the Demon Prince back to the Immaterium before it could speak or scream.

The blasts sent Sergeant Holozil back to the ground. If he had been standing, he might have been killed but as he was already down, he was only dazed. Once again getting back up, he took one look at the pass. The Humans who had fought valiantly were also regrouping having taken cover when word had reached them as it did him over the vox that an Inquisitor was bringing reinforcements in. He and his brothers' mission was done. Activating a button on his gauntlet he sent a signal to the Redemptive Fire to teleport them back to the ship. They were gone by the time the Inquisitor arrived and got off the lead Leman Russ tank.

Inquisitor Cartwright had pieced together the real threat almost too late. Any other unit besides the Mordian Iron Guard might have hesitated upon seeing a demon of the size of the one that occupied the pass, but they fired on command and destroyed the enemy. When it vanished back into the warp the great black ball of fire hanging in the middle of the pass had also vanished. At this point she knew her mission on this planet was done.

Dismounting the Leman Russ battle tank and quickly joined by her Tempestus Scions, Inquisitor Cartwright marched over to where a Commissar, an old man with a bolt gun, a very pale young man with a vox caster on his back and nineteen Arbitrium Planetary Militia soldiers stood in formation and at attention. As she approached the Commissar saluted with the sign of the Aquilla and said, "Madam, Commissar Collins and the 343rd Arbitrium Planetary Militia report the pass has held. Ready to turn it over to you for mopping up operations."

Returning the salute, she replied, "Very good work here Commissar. I must ask how you were able to hold it with so few?"

Before the Commissar could answer a young woman in the ranks called out, "The Emperor provided our deliverance."

To the Inquisitor's further surprise and delight all the other soldiers then rang out, "The Emperor Provides!"

Next the old man with the bolt gun said in a much more relaxed voice, "Ma'am we were about to be overrun when the Deathwing of the Dark Angels chapter popped in. There were only five of them, but I believe you know what they can do. They broke the enemy while we just fought to stay alive."

Inquisitor Cartwright had had no idea any Adaptes Astartes had responded to this revolt, much less the Deathwing. In truth she did not trust them and suspected why they had really been here. But since there was nothing, she could do about them. So she would do what she could, so the rest of the planet did not find out what had occurred in this pass.

She spoke to all of them and said, "You must not sell yourselves short. You have stood up to an enemy few have had to face and less have been able to face. Therefore, on my authority all of you will be inducted into the Astra Militarum and serve with the three regiments that travel with me to deal with these threats. Collect your kit you will be sent back to our staging area and formally inducted."

The soldiers formerly of the 343rd Arbitrium Militia all looked more shocked than before and did not say anything. Inquisitor Cartwright thought she heard the old man say, "Figures good work means harder work." It was the Commissar who answered and said, "We are honored to serve the Emperor further." He then saluted again and moved off.

Inquisitor Cartwright then went and found the commander of the Mordian Iron Guard Armored Regiment. She gave him orders saying, "Send those survivors back and induct them into the infantry regiments. Do not have any of them in the same company. Spread the word no one is to talk to them about what happened in this pass. The same goes for our people. When the infantry units arrive secure the pass and then destroy any evidence of what happened here. Burn all the bodies and crush the bones to powder. If you find any other survivors of the militia unit grant them the Emperor's mercy and then do the same to their bodies. I want all this done by midnight. We will lift off this planet the day after tomorrow. They can clean up what's left here."

If the Mordian Iron Guard officer had any thoughts on these orders she did not say them. She only saluted the sign of the Aquila and moved to carry them out. Inquisitor Cartwright looked over the Mandrake pass. The destroyed positions, the bodies of the cultists and the bodies of the mutant cultists and the blasphemed Chimeras all needed to vanish to protect the people of the Imperium from learning the truth of the forces aligned against them.

Still she wanted to know what the Dark Angels were doing here. What secret were they hiding that they would not report themselves to an Inquisitor of the Ordo Malleus actively fighting a Chaos uprising? She would question the survivors of the Mandrake pass, but she doubted they could tell her much. She would not break their faith in the Emperor's finest. The Dark Angels had done their duty and saved the planet. She would do her duty and find out why.

**Epilogue**

Sergeant Holozil stood in the middle of one of the inner most chapel chambers of the Dark Angels space borne home, known as the Rock. Before him the Fallen known as Tecahazehon was being led away by two other members of the Deathwing and one of the Interrogator Chaplains to be given his chance to repent. All during their trip back to the Rock the Fallen had wailed his misery that he would not be rescued. Sergeant Holozil felt he would repent quickly otherwise the demons awaiting him would take a far worse revenge for his failure to deliver Arbitrium.

After the Fallen and his escorts departed, Sergeant Holozil and Belial, the Grandmaster of the Deathwing along with one member of the mysterious Watchers in the Dark were all that was left in the chapel. Sergeant Holozil stood still and waited for his commander to speak. He and the two other survivors of his squad had spent most of the trip back recovering from their battle with Kayyasto. Now they were ready to return to action and eager for it. He knew it would take some time though they would need to give full reports and confessions and be purified before they could serve the Emperor and the Lion again.

Grandmaster Belial broke the silence and said, "Welcome back to our fold Brother Holozil. I have read your report do you have anything to add."

Sergeant Holozil remained stern and answered, "All was reported."

Grandmaster Belial's face did not show even a trace of emotion and he said, "You went back to assist the planetary forces after your duty was done. You were then seen by an Inquisitor. Do you think that might have given away our secret."

Sergeant Holozil had questioned his decision to teleport to the planet. He knew it had been the right one, but he could not see why until this moment and said, "To have left the Demon Prince to live would have betrayed our secret."

Grandmaster Belial only asked, "Explain?"

Sergeant Holozil answered, "The Fallen believed the Demon Prince would rescue him and raise him in stature. We know the demons betray their tools once they are done with them. If the Demon Prince had taken the planet then it would have then spread to other worlds and to honor the Fallen for bringing it into this realm, it would have told all it could about our secret and then we would be lost."

Not one for many words, Grandmaster Belial replied, "That would seem correct and the Inquisitor?"

Sergeant Holozil said, "She did our work for us. Scans showed she cleansed the area and our sources say she scattered the witnesses among the Mordian Iron Guard and then left Arbitrium to seek other demons. If she knew anything about the Fallen, we could not find it. All she saw was the true loyal followers of the Emperor performing their duty."

Grandmaster Belial took a moment and then said, "Good. Now you have been briefed Cadia has fallen and seen for yourself this Cicatrix Maledictum. The great enemy is very active, and we are needed in many places these days. This also means the Fallen are more active and therefore more exposed. We have word of an entire squad of Fallen operating on one planet. You and another thirty Deathwing along with ten squads of Ravenwing and the Third, Fourth and Sixth Companies along with five squads of the Tenth Company will seek them out and bring them in so they can be made to repent. You will ensure our secret is kept from our brothers and all others who do not need to know. That is all."

Sergeant Holozil replied, "For the Emperor and the Lion." and then turned and left to carry on the work that must be done.


End file.
